Revenge: A Brother's Comfort
by xroads-daimones
Summary: Set in the first Godfather book/movie around the time that Michael is getting ready to return from Sicily so that he can take care of a few things for the family and clean up some mess. Rating for language and minor character death.


**DISCLAIMER:** Again I do not own any rites to the Godfather material, thats all Mario Puzo, I just like playing with his story lines.

**_____________________________________________________________________**

1950  
Near a tree on the western shores of Sicily in the shadows stood a figure in a beige trench coat with a fedora to match atop his head. His brow was furrowed as he watched the water for the appearance of a boat that would take him to another location where he'd catch his plane.

Five years Michael Corleone lived the life of a wanted man in the hills of Sicily near his father's hometown of Corleone. In those five years, he gained a wife and not shortly after lost her to an attempt on his life. But more devastating was hearing of the murder of his brother Sonny Corleone.

But now he was cleared, and some poor sap had taken the rap for his murder of a police captain and the head of one of the five families. So when the boat appeared on the waters edge he walked with a quickened pace to board the small boat so that he could be one step closer to his home in Little Italy.

**Corleone Compound**

Michael stood outside of his childhood home for what seemed like hours just staring at the stone frame that incased all his memories; the good ones and even the bad ones. The bad ones seemed to over come the good ones recently. Taking a deep breath he walked up to the oak doors and strode into the kitchen like he'd done years before.

"Mama" He exclaimed as dropped his bags on floor beside him before his mother embraced him. She'd gone nearly 3 years without a son to cook for, and love; one son dead out of cold blood, another recovering from the shock of his father's shooting in Las Vegas, and one hiding for his life in Sicily.

After the reunion with his mother, next came Tom Hagen. A man around Sonny's would be age and a near brother to him. "Your father's in his study when you ready" He whispered to Mike. Michael gave a nod then continued with his little welcome home get together. After he met with his sister Connie and her husband Carlo he made his way towards the study.

Vito Corleone, _The Godfather_, stood from behind his desk and walked slowly over to the middle of the floor as Michael walked in and towards him. "My son" He said, his voice horse and cracking slightly despite his health being restored.

"Father" Michael said as his father took him in his arms. Michael had never quite felt a hug like that since he was a little boy. Vito stepped back and held his son at arms length looking him up and down. The most distinctive thing that stuck out was still the mark that Michael bore from the punch he received from Captain McCluskey the week his father was shot. Vito gave Michael a loving slap to the side of his face.

As the two went and sat down in chairs, Tom and the two family Capos Peter Clemenza and Sal Tessio joining them. Before anything more was said, Tom closed the solid wood doors giving the men privacy for their business talk. Tonight was the night that would change Michael Corleone's life for good, tonight began to work towards his transformation into the new Don of the Corleone Family.

Months went by and Michael learned many things about how the family business is run which also included the olive oil business Genco. During these months Michael met up with his old flame Kay Adams where they rekindled their old relationship only to be married in 1951.

He learned the ins and outs of his Brother Sonny's murder and the way it was dealt with. Michael learned that the family fingered Carlo, Connie's Husband. Vito and Tom both stressed that nothing could happen while Vito was alive, since their father had struck a deal with the other families that he wouldn't avenge his son's death, the very same deal allowed Michael to have his safe return home.

Michael wasn't too keen on having to wait, but did as his father please, which in the long run made it easier for him to make more hits. While still learning the ins and out, Michael became a father to his first born child Anthony and had another on the way

But that fateful day of the death of the great Vito Corleone threw Michael into power with plans of vengeance already in the works. Michael may not have been, in many people's eyes, the perfect candidate for this position but he wasn't as Naïve as they made him out to be. Behind his shaded eyes was a person no one knew. He was a man of intelligence and strategy, the latter coming from years of hearing his father and brothers talk. He also had in the back of his mind, _Carlo went against the family, for that I lost a brother_, and Michael was a firm believer that you **never** go against the family.

After his father's funeral, and after a meeting was set up with the Brazini family head through Tessio, Michael finished up the arrangements for the Family's big move to Las Vegas, almost severing any ties with the New York part.

Anticipation caught up with Michael as he paced the study, the morning he was due to be at the church standing before god and everyone else making a vow to become the godfather to his sisters Child.

While standing at the church he put up a fake front as he made himself appear to be happy as he took part in the festivities. But this wasn't exactly how he felt. While he stood at the alter, at the very same Catholic church he was christened in his soldiers prowled the streets. His plan of vengeance was to be carried out today.

The head of the other families would no longer exist and the traitor, Sal Tessio would be taken care of as well. And even in due time, Carlo the cowardly bastard would be taken care of today too Michael bet his life on it.

Back at the Corleone compound, Michael stood by the unmarked black sedan Kay a foot in front of him. "Why can't you come with us right away Mikey?" She asked him with pleading eyes.

He looked back at her, the only time his eyes ever softened. "I've just got some loose ends to tie up, and then I'll join you and the kids for the vacation." He said with a smile that looked forced but was genuine. He walked up to her, tracing his hands over her arms. "I promise" he said, then gave her a loving kiss, which she returned while hugging him.

On the other side of the car the same conversation was taking place but between Carlo and Connie. While this conversation was taking place, Michael looked over at Tom who gave a slight nod, Kay not missing this thought it to be a bit odd but smiled gave her husband another kiss then got in the car with Connie and the kids.

The men, Tom Michael and Carlo stood as they watched the cars drive out of the compound and disappear behind the stone walls surrounding the Corleone home. Michael turned, placing his arm around Carlo's shoulder as they walked into the house. Carlo saw this as a gesture of endearment while Tom knew it was a way to make sure Carlo couldn't get lose.

Once they were inside the house Tom shut the den area Carlo sat, but Michael continued to stand while Tom took his seat next Michael on his right. Michael's expression that had held a bit of endearment towards his wife and children faded and now he glared at Carlo with cold intensity.

Carlo sank into his seat and looked back at Michael with fear in his eyes; this went ignored as Michael spoke. "It's been brought to my attention that you are the reason behind my brothers death" he said with an intense tone of voice, "And I wont sit here and listen to you try and tell my you had no part." He said not taking his eyes off Carlo  
"But Mike you've gotta—" Carlo started but sensed by the eyes looking back at him he should shut up.

"As I was saying, if you fess up and tell me then you get to accompany me to Las Vegas and reunite with your family." He said his lips threatening to curve up into a smirk, but he wouldn't allow it. "Explain yourself" He said harshly. Michael was the most calm of the brothers, much like his father, but he did have Santino's temper but controlled it better.

"I didn't Michael, I had no Idea I swear!" Carlo said, thinking that if he lied it would save his life. He also thought that Michael being the godfather to his new born son would consider that and Connie, his sister.

Michael, growing tired of the little game that the slime ball was playing looked at Carlo, trying to be sincere he said, "Come on Carlo, I'm not going to do anything to hurt my sister, what happened." He said, then added, "Only don't tell me your innocent, because that insults my intelligence" Michael said glancing down at Tom whose face held no emotion like Michael wanted.

Feeling defeated, and wanting to move on and be forgiven decided to give in and tell the truth. "I just set him up!" he pleaded with his voice rising slightly very much to the dislike of Michael. "I didn't know they were going to kill him, I thought they'd just ruff him up!" He said again.

_Bullshit_ Michael thought, but decided to play a different angle. "I appreciate your honesty and glad you fess up. I would hate to see what my Sister would look like without her loving husband" Michael said in a sly tone. He chose his words carefully hinting with slight sarcasm that the truth behind his statement wasn't exactly how it sounded.

"Thank you Michael, you don't know how much this means to me" he said his eyes looked apologetic but Michael saw a hint of triumph in his eyes, this pissed him off further.  
"Well then, now that this has been settled, Clemenza and Neri will drive you to the airport in time to catch it with the family while I finish up here" he said, though it was an order so there was no room for discussion.

Carlo nodded and exited the room. When he closed the den door behind him, Michael and Tom walked over to the window where they had a clear view of Carlo's ride. While they watched Carlo enter the vehicle's passenger's side Michael finally allowed the yearning smirk to grace his lips, disrupting his stone like features.

Michael looked over at Tom who wore a similar expression before the two looked back at the car once again, and just in time to see the final part of the five year plan they'd been working on come to an end.

Al Neri, Michael's body guard sat behind an uneasy Carlo while Peter Clemenza sat beside him. Clemenza coughed and in an instant Neri swiftly wrapped a garrote around Carlo's neck pulling him over the back of the seat slightly.

"He told you not to touch her again" Neri whispered to Carlo "Michael says burn in hell" And with that last remark Neri drew the thin wire tighter across Carlo's jugular causing the dying man to thrash widely, taking out the car's windshield. Michael, Tom, Clemenza and Neri finally say the scene die down after Carlo died. Michael nodded to Clemenza who began for the disposal of Carlo's body.

"No one goes against this family anymore" Michael said as he turned from the seen and headed towards his newly acquired office. He wasn't heading out to Las Vegas tomorrow, and Kay and Connie wouldn't be there much longer once he told them of Carlo's tragic car accident.

Sitting behind the old oak desk, in the very same chair Sonny and his father had sat before him; he leaned forward on his elbows. "Who's your college boy now" he muttered to himself as he stared at the newest edition on the desk, a picture of Himself with his brothers and their father, Sonny grinning happily back at him. He'd make them proud, he'd made a secrete vow to do that years earlier and didn't plan on not going through with it.  
_________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed this, I felt the need to follow up my other Godfather one-shot but with Michael and this is what came from that. Comments are always welcomed but flames are used for smore making :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
